Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 7 Avondwolk's hart klopte in haar keel toen ze met Steenpels naar het kamp liep. Rotskit en Zonkit dartelden vrolijk achter hen aan, hun donsvachtje dik opgezet. Uiteindelijk kwam het kamp in zicht. Alles zag er precies zo uit als vroeger."Zijn er dingen veranderd?" Vroeg ze aan Steenpels."Heidevacht heeft nu haar echte naam verdient." Deelde hij mee."Verder is er niets veranderd." Ze waren bij de kampingang gekomen. Het gene waar Avondwolk pas echt tegenop zag was een stortvloed van vragen... Ze haalde diep adem en dook het kamp in met Zonkit tussen haar tanden. De gouden kitten piepte van ontzag bij het zien van het grote kamp en alle katten."A- Avondwolk!" Heidevacht sprong naar haar toe, gevolgd door Vuurvleugel, Zonster, Bloesembries, Voshart..."Waar ben je geweest?! We waren zo bezorgd- en... Je hebt een kitten!!!!" Heidevacht's ogen straalden."Eigenlijk heb ik er twee." Snorde Avondwolk. Steenpels was achter haar opgedoken."Ho- ho! Rustig!" Riep hij. Hij zette Rotskit naast zijn broertje en begon het uit te leggen."... Ze wist dus te ontsnappen en nu is ze terug!" Eindigde hij."Dit zijn Rotskit, en Zonkit." miauwde Avondwolk toen Zonster naar haar kittens vroeg."Je hebt er een vernoemd naar mij?" Er stonden tranen in de ogen van haar vader."Welja, ik dacht, hij lijkt zo goed op jou..." Zonster gebaarde dat ze stil moest zijn."Heidevacht, kan je haar even naar de kraamkamer begeleiden? Dan kan jij Zonkit vasthouden." Beval hij. Heidevacht knikte even vrolijk en pakte Zonkit op. Rotskit keek een beetje bang naar alle katten, geuren en kleuren. Avondwolk likte hem over zijn donzige kopje voor ze hem zachtjes optilde en naar de kraamkamer liep waar IJspels en Sintelklauw hun jongen zoogden. Ze ging liggen in een van de nieuwe nesten en krulde haar lichaam rond dat van Zonkit en Rotskit, die tevreden begonnen te drinken met zachte piepjes. Rotskit was als eerste klaar en opende zijn kleine roze mond in een geeuw. Zonkit was nog steeds gulzig aan het verder drinken, nu pas viel het op dat hij de grootste was van het nest."je ziet dat ze sterk zullen worden." Snorde Heidevacht. Toen verduisterden haar ogen."Ik moet je iets vertellen." Murmelde ze. Ze kroop dicht tegen Avondwolk aan."Wat is er?" Vroeg die."Ik- ik denk dat- dat ik Distelwind's jongen verwacht..." Miauwde ze angstig."Zijn jullie toch nog vrienden?" Vroeg Avondwolk verbaasd, en tegelijkertijd ook geschrokken door wat haar Medicijnkat ''vriendin haar verteld had."Over enkele dagen trek ik weg, en als ik terugkom wil ik dat jij mijn jongen zoogt..." Fluisterde Heidevacht. Avondwolk's ogen werden zachter bij het zien van haar angstige vriendin."Natuurlijk zal ik ze zogen! Ik heb melk genoeg!" Snorde ze. Heidevacht keek haar dankbaar aan. '''HOOFDSTUK 8' De volgende dagen werden Heidevacht's flanken steeds molliger. Avondwolk hielp haar een smoesje te verzinnen, dat ze te veel gegeten had. Maar uiteindelijk was ze te mollig, en Heidevacht vertrok enkele dagen. Toen ze terug was met het verhaal dat ze kruiden was gaan zoeken buiten het territorium, zette ze een klein zilvergrijs poesje op de grond."Hoe kom je aan die kitten?" Vroeg Zonster. Avondwolk liep de kraamkamer uit, Rotskit en Zonkit sliepen net."Ik vond haar in de tweebeenplaats, ze was een gedumpt jonkie. Ik kon haar niet achter laten." Loog Heidevacht. Zonster knikte."Avondwolk zal haar wel zogen, ze heeft genoeg melk." Miauwde hij toen Avondwolk naast hem kwam zitten."Dat is goed." Miauwde Heidevacht, ook al lag er een flits van pijn in haar ogen toen Avondwolk de kitten optilde en in de knusse warmte van haar buikvacht legde."Ik zal goed voor haar zorgen, dat beloof ik." Fluisterde Avondwolk zodat alleen Heidevacht haar kon horen. Avondwolk tilde de kitten op en trippelde naar de kraamkamer, waar ze het bundeltje zilvergrijs gestreepte vacht bij Zonkit en Rotskit legde. De kitten opende haar roze mondje in een piep, en nu pas viel het Avondwolk op dat het poesje een litteken boven haar rechteroog had... Ze schudde haar kop en likte de donzige kitten. Rotskit en Zonkit waren nog te klein om te weten dat Heidevacht's jong hun zusje niet was, want zo wou Avondwolk de kitten opvoeden, zorgend dat het jong dacht dat zij haar moeder was. Heidevacht trippelde de kraamkamer binnen, ze keek met een pijnlijke blik naar haar jong."Mag- mag ik haar een naam geven?" Vroeg ze al fluisterend. Avondwolk knikte, het was per slot van rekening Heidevacht's jong!"Ik vind haar aquamarijn blauwe ogen heel mooi, wat dacht je van Oceaankit? Of Hemelkit?" Vroeg Heidevacht."Hmmm, of Luchtkit?" Vroeg Avondwolk. Heidevacht sloot haar ogen toen ze nadacht."Kristalkit!" Miauwde ze dan. Avondwolk glimlachte, het was een prachtige naam. heidevacht keek trots en verdrietig naar het jong dat ze niet kon houden..."het spijt me zo vreselijk..." Murmelde Avondwolk troostend. Kristalkit slaakte een kreetje, en Avondwolk likte het zilvergrijze jong, dat al vlug in slaap viel. Heidevacht liep al weg, terug naar het medicijnhol, en Avondwolk keek toe hoe haar kittens sliepen. Aan de andere zijde van de kraamkamer lagen IJspels en Sintelklauw ook al bij hun jongen. Avondwolk wachtte tot de hemel vol met sterren stond, en keek met grote ogen hoe een zandkleurig met beige poes aan de ingang van de kraamkamer verscheen. Z''andbries!?'' Avondwolk voelde een steek van woede. Waar was haar vriendin geweest toen ze eenzaam en gewond in de tunnels lag? Waar was Zandbries geweest toen ze leegbloedend haar kittens op de wereld had gezet, vol van angst en pijn?! Nergens! Ze sprong overeind, zo stil mogelijk, zodat ze haar jongen niet wakker moest maken."Zandbries!!" grauwde ze kwaad, haar rug gekromd."Ik weet wat je denkt, Avondwolk, en het spijt me dat ik er niet voor je was.." Murmelde Zandbries, haar heideblauwe ogen gloeiden vol schuld."Waar was je dan?! Ik was bijna doodgegaan toen ik aan het jongen was!" Spuugde Avondwolk terug."Het spijt me Avondwolk! Ik kon je niet bereiken, je was buiten het territorium van de clans, en denk je heus dat de Sterrenclan in duistere gangenstelsels zou gaan zoeken!?" Snauwde Zandbries. En met een zwiep van haar staart verdween ze weer. Avondwolk slaakte een boze zucht, en ging weer rond haar jongen liggen om vervolgens haar ogen te sluiten en weg te zakken in de duistere diepten van de slaap... HOOFDSTUK 9 Avondwolk werd in de ochtend wakker, kristalkit en Zonkit sliepen nog, maar Rotskit was wakker. Het grijze katertje liep vrolijk naar de uitgang van de kraamkamer. Avondwolk trok hem terug."En waar denk jij dat je heengaat?" Vroeg Avondwolk geamuseerd."Ik ga naar buiten!" Piepte Rotskit onschuldig. Avondwolk voelde een steek van sympathie voor het pluizige jong."Je gaat nergens heen voor je broer en zus wakker zijn!" Miauwde Avondwolk streng. Ze tilde Rotskit op en legde hem bij haar andere jongen."Maar Kristalkit's ogen zijn nog niet eens open!" Jammerde Rotskit. Het was waar, Kristalkit was jonger dan Rotskit en Zonkit, maar dat viel alleen op door haar gesloten ogen."Ze zal ze wel openen in haar eigen tijd!" Miauwde Avondwolk gebiedend."Ja, maar-" "Stil! Ga nog wat slapen, je moet veel slapen als je wil groeien!" Beval Avondwolk. Rotskit zuchtte en sloot zijn ogen, hij lag half op Zonkit. Avondwolk's snorharen trilden geamuseerd, Rotskit was echt een vreemd katje! Ze krulde zich verder rond haar jongen tot ze allemaal vredig sliepen, en toen sloot ze zelf ook haar ogen... lees verder: Avondwpoot's fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Sneeuw Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie